


Undertale Lemons

by VenusHopeDreemur



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusHopeDreemur/pseuds/VenusHopeDreemur
Relationships: Errink, Fresh/Nightmare, Nightmare/Tentacles, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Suffering
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Undertale Lemons

Aight, send me all type's of requests.

So far I have:

Nightmare x Tentacles

Fresh x Nightmare

and

Ink x Error

Yeah they can be duplicates but if that's the case guve me at least a little bit to go off of.


End file.
